Tere Bin Dil Mera Lage Kahin Na
by abhirikafan
Summary: AbhiRika OS. The rain, the clouds and an awesome weather made me write this. Don't know whether you like it or not. But please at least try. Abhijeet has gone for a mission and Tarika is missing him badly.


_**A/N: Another AbhiRika OS. Just felt an urge to write it down. Please read it.**_

It was almost a month after Abhijeet had gone for a secret mission. It had been a month since she had seen him. She was working as usual in the Lab. But her mind was somewhere else. She was tired of missing those intense brown eyes, those cute little flirting and the immense love. The lab somehow seemed to her more dull now. Her eyes unknowingly searched the smile which she wanted to see so badly.

It is evening, and the rain is just pouring outside. The sound of the rain seemed musical to her. Dr. Salunkhe has long gone as he had some work in head office. It is only her left inside the lab. The solitude of the lab somehow is soothing her. She is now looking outside the window. She cannot see outside because of the heavy rain. The blurry vision of the road outside the window reminded her some thing. She slightly opened the window and put her hand outside. The cold raindrops touched her bare hand haphazardly. She closed her eyes to feel each and every single drop touching her...

_Voice: Yeh Mumbai ka barish mujhe bahut achcha lagta hai. Pata nahi kyun yeh mujhe hamesha udaas kar deti hai, phir bhi mujhe woh udasi bhi achcha lagta hai..._

_Tarika: Gari mein yun baithke Barish ka maza thik se nahi liya jata Abhijeet. Chalo bahar chalte hai_

_Abhijeet: Pagal ho gaye ho Tarika? Bahar mausam to dekho - kuch thik se dikhayi bhi nahi de raha hai_

_Tarika: to?_

_Abhijeet: 'To' matlab kya? Hum aise bahar kaise jaa sakte hai?_

_Tarika: (holding his hand) Tum baatein banana bandh karo, aur aao mere sath_

_She pulled him. He came outside the car. Within seconds they both were drenched by the rain water. But the solitary road, the rain and the only neon light on the streets made the moment dreamy. They were just standing side by side (mind it - they were not dancing like they show in films :P) enjoying the rain at that queer hour of night. Abhijeet looked at her only to find her innocent beauty even more aesthetic. He slowly spread his hand to hold hers. She held his hand tightly. His touch made her shiver from the core..._

Today again the raindrops are touching her hand. With each touch she quivered remembering that sensuous moment. A drop of tear rolled down from her cheek. She did not even care to wipe it off.

_**I've got my pride and I know how to hide**_  
**_All my sorrow and pain_**  
**_I'll do my crying in the rain _**

She is a tough girl. She can hide her emotions just behind a shield. But today she does not want to hide it. She does not want to hide her pain of missing him. Each and every moment of the whole month she waited and waited for a single voice, for a glance of that person. But now she is tired, tired of everything, tired of hiding her pain, tired of making herself strong. She desperately needs an end of this now. Suddenly she came to reality with the voice of the watchman -

Watchman: Madam, aap ghar nahi jaoge kya?

Tarika: (looking at her watch) Oho - kaafi raat ho chuki, haan main abhi nikalti hun. Madhu, tum lab lock kar dena

She cleared her face and rushed to the parking lot. It's now 10:00 pm. She is already late. She started her car, and unknowingly switched on the Radio. and it started :

**_Why am I here if you're there  
So far away it's not fair  
To be without you like this  
I miss you more than you know  
The nights are long  
The days slow  
Without the warmth of your kiss  
Wish you were back here with me  
Cause out my window  
All is see is_**

R_**ain , rain in the sky**_  
_**Everywhere I look my eyes see**_  
_**Rain , rain fallin down**_  
_**Crying as it hits the ground**_  
_**Rain , rain in my heart**_  
_**Every day that were apart**_  
_**Rain , rain**_  
_**Falling rain , rain**_  
_**Rain , rain**_  
_**Only rain, **_**_rain_**

She reached home and found her whole face wet but this time not with rain but with tear. She kept her head on the steering wheel and started to sob. She just let herself free and was sobbing like a baby. She did not know how long she was there. But suddenly she woke up with a familiar touch on her head. She was shocked and turned her face immediately. She could not believe her own eyes for the first time. She touched the person's face with trembling hand to ensure that he is for real. The person lightly kissed the hand which was moving on his face. She stood up at once and without a single word flung herself around him. The person hugged her back.

Person: Andar chaley?

Tarika nodded as yes. He went towards the door holding her by her waist. Then they entered the house. Tarika was feeling a bit composed now. She looked at him to see him properly. His dress and appearance was telling clearly that he came here directly from his mission. Now finally he was in front of her. Still she did not know why tear was continuously flowing from her eyes.

Abhijeet: tumne dekhi hai apni halat Tarika?

Tarika brought him a glass of water. He took that and asked her to sit beside him. She obeyed silently. Abhijeet took her hand within his. He started to rub it gently. With this gentle touch and care of him she again realized how much she was missing these.

Tarika: T-Tum kab aye Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: Bas kuch hi der pehle. Aate waqt socha raha tha iss baar tumse ek baar bhi baat nahi kar paya mission ke douran. To sabse pehle tumse ake mil lunga. isi liye yaha chala aya. phir dekha ki tum car me ro rahi ho - (coming closer to her) bahut miss kiya mujhe, hmm?

Tarika: (hiding her tear) umm-hmm... bilkul nahi, main kahan ro rahi thi? woh to tabiyat kuch thik nahi lag raha tha, to gari me hi so rahi thi

Abhijeet: (naughtily) Acha ji! to apne mujhe bilkul bhi miss nahi kiya! Mujhe to laga tha aap mujhe bahut miss kiye honge, isi liye socha tha aaj yehi ruk jaun, par ab thik hai. Phir main chalta hun. Good Night Tarika ji- (about to leave)

Tarika held him and hugged him tightly

Tarika: (low tone) Please Abhijeet, aaj bas tumhe mehsus karne do. Mujhe bas yeh ehsaas ho jane do ke tum mere paas ho. Iss ek mahina ka ek ek pal maine sirf iss pal ke intezaar mein hi bitayi hai.

Abhijeet felt her each word. He just wanted to wipe off her tear. He lowered his head and kissed her forehead softly and then he kissed on her both eyes. Tarika was caressing his hair and felt his warmth with each and every cell of her body.

Abhijeet: (deep whisper) Thank you Tarika for loving me this much -

Tarika: Apne pyar ko koi Thanks bhi bolta hai kya?

She kissed him on his lips after saying this. Abhijeet responded back with all his love. Their sweet moments of reunion started after the long painful period of separation. The love birds let themselves to be lost in each others. The hours melted in the heat of their love. Their passion ignited the night. Their love finds its own way.

_**-With lots of love- abhirikafan**_


End file.
